


Valuable

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kate Spade, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sad, Suicide mentions, Writer Bingo, death/dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy stands at Miranda's side, as Miranda addresses her staff after Kate Spade's death.





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has dealt with suicide in many ways, when I heard about Kate Spade's death, I couldn't get this thought out of my head. "How would Miranda deal with this?"  
> I don't mean any disrespect, to Kate, or to any others who have lost their lives at their own hands. At first I wasn't even sure if I would post this, but it just would not leave my mind, so I decided that maybe someone might need to read it.  
> I don't know, I have a strange "relationship" with suicide, and I might be a little off in my thought process. If this should be removed, then I'll do that.  
> It does also fit the criteria for the bingo card three: death/dying  
> It might be a little out of character, perhaps, I'm not sure. But I just had to write this (the day after Kate died), and then finally decided that maybe it was worth sharing.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy stood by Miranda’s side, their hands clasped together as her wife began to address her staff. She could feel the slight tremor of Miranda’s hand, could feel the pain radiating from her, and could see the effort it took to keep her face strong.

“I’m sure, that by now, you have all heard the devastating news of Kate.”

Andy heard a few sniffles from somewhere in the crowd of staff, and saw a few lift tissues to dab at tears. These were people who knew Kate, some more than others, but they were all deeply affected by her death. Just like they had been when Alexander had killed himself... just like they had been when L’wren had killed herself.

She hoped none of the staff took it to heart this time, like a few had after Alexander and L’wren. It had been devastating to Miranda to hear that some of her staff had taken their own lives in the wake of the designers’ suicides.

This was their career, their livelihood, and a good number of them had been a part of Runway when news of the other designers’ deaths swept through the industry. 

Andy watched the Runway crew as Miranda spoke to them about seeking help, not just if they were feeling suicidal, but also to help them mourn the loss of another designer, of another person that many considered an acquaintance or friend.

“We have already lost a life that is dear to us, another designer and innovator gone much too soon, and suddenly. I hope that you all will make good use of Runway’s medical insurance and speak with a mental health professional, so we do not lose any others. I implore you all to mourn, but to also work hard. I will be pushing back the Westwood shoot and we will insert a dedication to Kate and her artistry. I will need you to be in your top form as we arrange this before the deadline.”

Andy felt Miranda squeeze her hand.

“You all have one hour, and then back to work. I understand that may not feel like enough, but we have a magazine to run, and a dedication to finish. When this deadline is over, you will all have the entire weekend off, if you so choose.”

The room was silent for a moment, and Andy knew her wife was looking at each one of her employees. This was her empire. These were the people behind the magazine, and Miranda did care for them, in her own way. She strived for the best, pushing her staff to do better, to be better, and despite her blasé attitude, she wanted the best for her employees who gave their all and did the hard work to make Runway the star it was.

“Your life is valuable,” Miranda broke the silence. “That’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
